


Sparkling Wine

by AGirloftheSouth



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirloftheSouth/pseuds/AGirloftheSouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne comes home after a night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkling Wine

**Author's Note:**

> A short little something I wrote the other night while watching Miss Fisher on Netflix (again) and not sleeping. Thanks, as always, to ScopesMonkey. Obviously, I own noting.

…the music is fine  
Like sparkling wine  
Go and have your fun…

The Drifters  - Save the Last Dance for Me 

 

 

Phryne stumbled past Mr. Butler in the kitchen, the smell of bread toasting filling her nostrils and making her head hurt. Breakfast, her breakfast, was still hours off, and it did nothing good to her stomach to smell it before the sun completely filled the sky.  She was full anyway.  An evening of dancing with her friend Nicholas, visiting from England, had worked up quite an appetite and the idea of an after-hours snacks at Lin’s had seemed wonderful. Lin had even been there, covering a shift for someone who’d taken ill.

It had been good to see him, smell him, and remember how he’d felt when he’d sneak into her bedroom in the middle of the night.  It made her smile to think of what they’d done together.  When he pulled out pictures of his son, his proud keep-it-in-the-family son, Phryne had goggled over the photographs and pretended to find the young boy adorable.  Infants held no appeal, and she certainly didn’t understand why something with its mouth open, obviously screaming, should be photographed.  But Lin had been proud, so she’d played along.  It was the least she could do for all those months of good times. 

She wished she’d been surprised when he’d grabbed her wrist on her way out, the evening’s activities having long turned into the morning’s fun.  He’d pulled her close.  He gave a quick disgusted glare at Nicholas before smiling the smile that she remembered too well. 

“Can I stop by later?” he’d whispered in her ear, the proposition sending the memory of a chill down her spine.  Phryne had leaned in and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth, shaking her head as she pulled back.

“I’ve met and generally liked your wife,” she’d said. “Not to mention other things.” Lin shot another nasty glance towards Nicholas as Phryne waved her hand dismissively.  “Perhaps another time,” she lied, “but not tonight.  Sweet dreams.”

Flabbergasted or sad, she couldn’t tell, but he’d glared at Nicholas and she’d let Lin think whatever he was thinking.  It didn’t matter.  Despite the quality of the food she’d made a mental note to skip Lin’s for the foreseeable future, maybe forever.     

Phryne kicked her shoes off by the stairs, and tucked them aside so no one would trip, and started to work on the buttons on the back of her dress.  It made the climb awkward but she was oblivious.  Sleep was pulling at her, and she dismissed the idea of having a bath. It could wait until she got up.  This was Dot’s half day anyway; she spent her mornings twice a week taking care of her own small house.

Not that Dot would be shocked. She’d certainly gotten used to Phryne’s late nights and even later starts to the day.  She’d never judged Phryne negatively for it, but it was best when she could deny her employer’s more questionable behaviors.

Phryne slipped her dress off her shoulders as she pushed her bedroom door open, and it pooled on the floor as she stepped out of it.  The morning sun was just beginning to peek through the curtains, casting odd light over the room, the vast expanse of her bed, and the man who wasn’t supposed to be there. 

Phryne smiled before closing the distance, pushing the blanket back, and slipping into bed.  Jack was warm and familiar and her heart swelled to see him.  A bedroom surprise after all.

He pulled her close, exhaling against her neck as he stretched beside her.  She hated to wake him, but certainly didn’t mind that he was already awake. 

“I thought you were working all night on that gang watch,” she whispered.

“I was,” Jack said, placing a kiss against her forehead. “We caught them e dwith stolen merchandise from the cargo ship. They hadn’t even bothered to try and hide it.  And that was that.  They’re in their respective cells and I am now off.  I thought about joining you, but I saw you and Nicholas stumbling into Lin’s.  I didn’t want to interrupt that.”

Phryne felt more than saw his smile, and doubted he was really jealous.  He certainly knew where he stood with her, and she with him.  He needed to be her only option and having Jack in her bed had certainly been worth the sacrifice.  He made her feel like no one else had ever made her feel, and she’d had a lot of experience in this particular area. 

She traced her hand down his chest, and over his hip, euphoric to find that he hadn’t bothered with pyjamas.  Not that much would be happening now, but perhaps when they both woke up, and Mr. Butler and Dot were out doing whatever it is they did when she went on her benders. 

She cupped his ass cheek, and pressed their bodies together.  “The food was delicious as always,” she said, pressing her leg between his thighs.  She noticed the slight hiccup in his breath that always indicated she had his full attention. “And we reminisced a bit, but the evening definitely didn’t turn out the way he hoped.”

“No?” Jack asked, leaning his head forward and pressing his lips against her neck.  She shivered at the contact, her eyes drifting closed.  “Pity for him.”

“Indeed,” she said, wrapping a hand into his hair and holding him in place as his teeth sank into her collar bone.  “Jack,” she gasped, a tremor moving through her as he pulled back, brushing his lips against hers before he settled back onto the pillows. 

She opened her eyes to meet his darker ones smiling up at her in the light.  He looked tired, too many overnight shifts, but gorgeous.  She never tired of looking at him. 

“I’m off all of the next two days,” he said. “Reward for a job well done.”  Phryne smiled moving to rest her head closer to him, sharing his pillow and his space.  “I thought maybe you’d have some plans for me.  Séance?  Motorcar race?”

Phryne placed a kiss against his chest, curling against him as he pulled her in tight.  She shook her head as she closed her eyes.  “I did have a little luncheon planned for tomorrow, or today rather, but it’s going to have to be cancelled.”

“Oh?” he inquired, his smoky voice heavy again with exhaustion.

“Yes, your presence here and your lack of clothing give me a list of infinitely better things to do.”

Jack chuckled and ran his palm down her back, settling his hand on her hip, his pinky finger doing a seductive wander. 

“Sounds wonderful,” he managed, sleep creeping into his words.   

Phryne burrowed her face into his chest and hummed her approval.  Within seconds they were both asleep. 

 

 


End file.
